


The Lover's Banquet

by Shwunari



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character, Persona 5 Spoilers, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwunari/pseuds/Shwunari
Summary: Shwu Amari is met with a terrible realization of how desperate she is to find her life in Japan as an art student and artist. But once her desires become her enemy, she is met with a terrible fate. Destiny calls to her in the form of a new lover, one who is desperate to restore his innocence of pure art and his perception of what art truly is.
Kudos: 1





	The Lover's Banquet

There are times when you rise and times where you fall. Those decisions that happen in between determine your faith. I wasn’t one who believed in fate, yet his peculiar soul told me otherwise. 

It was one of those typical rainy days where the main character is introduced into their story in the most boring way possible. I was a transfer student from America, and I was going to a new art school in Japan where I knew that my talents would get exploited quicker than in America. 

But would it? The doubt lingered in my head like a leech, my anxiety was out of the roof. Was becoming a Japanese citizen, changing my name, and learning the language be worth it, or would I just be wasting my time rotting away again? I really hoped that this new change for me would better my outcome. I took a deep and shaky breath and walked up to the front doors of the school. With a cold hand, I close my umbrella and shook off the rainwater before entering the warm building. 

“What a perfect day to start your new life, Shwu…” I mumbled to myself. I wasn’t expecting Japan to be so cold and rainy on my first day, which left me in a little grumpy mood.  
But I shook it off as I began to talk to the office lady, telling her that I was a new transfer student. With a warm smile, she led me to my new class and went back to her work.

I stood in the doorway of the spacious art room and looked around. There were a few students sitting in front of their easels and canvases, painting away to their heart’s content. My eyes landed on one person. He was a thin boy, probably 17, and had dark blue hair. What was odd to me was that he wasn’t wearing Kosei High’s uniform and instead was wearing a white collared shirt, black pants, and black loafers. 

“Ah, Amari-Chan! You made it!” The professor beamed as he walked up to me. I smiled wryly up at him as he greeted me.

I bow in respect. “Hello, Sensei. I am sorry that I am late, the weather is bad today,” I explain.

“That’s alright. I’m just more than happy to finally have you in class. We rarely have transfer students from America, after all.”

Once he said America, I was given surprising stares by the students. My timid self-felt shy and vulnerable now as I give the class a shy smile. 

“A-alright, Sensei. I promise that I won’t be late from now on.”

“That won’t be a problem! You have a dorm, right?” The teacher gave me a glance as he started to walk towards an empty area of the room.  
“Y-yes…”

I follow, turning my head to look at the dark blue-haired boy. Suddenly, it felt like time had stopped. I felt my heart skip a beat. What was this feeling? Why did I feel like I was hit by a billion bricks? I finally snap out of my trance and my anxiety rose as I had just found out that he was staring right back at me with his entrancing gray eyes. My cheeks flush red as I stand there awkwardly. I quickly divert my attention elsewhere and stare at his unfinished painting.

“U-um…n-nice painting,” I stutter before shuffling my way to Sensei.

“Th-thanks…” he replied in a dumbfounded tone. Even his voice hit my heart with bricks.

“This is where you will be drawing from now on.” Sensei then walked away to go talk to another student.

I took a glance at the boy and then sat down, placing my bag full of art supplies and my favorite sketchbook down next to my feet.

Yusuke’s POV

Things were terribly slow this morning as I listened to the rain hit the windows in the almost quiet room. I contemplated on what to do next for my painting, my art slump defeating me yet again. I sigh in frustration and sadness. How could I ever fulfill myself again when I can not find the inspiration anymore? Will my views be tainted forever? The thought crept into my head again as I sat there grimly, hoping that Sensei wouldn’t notice my depressive state.

“Ah, Amari-Chan!” Sensei called out. I didn’t pay any mind to what was happening. I was too focused on trying to finish my sad painting.

A girl’s voice spoke, but I tried to block her out as I focused on meeting paintbrush to canvas, carefully stroking the empty, white parts with dark blue paint.  
“We rarely have transfer students from America, after all.” I heard Sensei say.

My eyes widen in shock and my attention was diverted towards a beautiful maiden with the eyes of chocolate. I was left dumbstruck as time had stopped. Her skin was pale but looked so smooth. Her dark, short hair slightly bouncing above her shoulders. Black framed glasses rested on her button nose and her lips were pink and fair. A stunning image was left in my mind, her beauty captivated me.

It was as if a flame had been ignited in the depths of my cold heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short little chapter for right now. I was inspired to write this story by a song. I can't wait to actually get this story up and running!!


End file.
